The Newest Cullen
by 2010Camaro2SS
Summary: Allissa Costello is new to Forks where she meets the newest member of the Cullen family. Trevor is the most recent, and has the least control. The catch, Alissa's half vampire. better than it sounds Everything's fixed-I had put in the wrong chap. 12--sorr
1. Chapter 1

"Alissa, wake up

"Alissa, wake up!" I heard dad call from the kitchen. "Ugh..." I moaned then rolled over in my bed and pulled the covers over my head. Then I felt a strong bouncing on my bed, and heard a high-pitched, sing-song voice right on top of me. "Alissa! Alissa, come on! We're moving today!" I could hear the smile in Kelsey's voice. She's been looking forward to this day for the last six months.  
God, she is so annoying.  
I threw off the covers and apparently Kelsey along with it, because I heard a short squeal and a loud thud.  
She ran out of the room saying, "Daddy! Ali threw me off her bed again!" Actually, it sounded more like a whine.  
I rolled out of bed and got ready for the day that I've been dreading ever since mom died.  
I knew it was coming though. Dad hated to stay anyplace that reminded him too much of anyone that he loved and had passed away.  
After I brushed my teeth, I trudged downstairs and sat down at the kitchen table.  
"Alissa..."  
"Dad, please don't try to comfort me. First of all, I don't want to move to rain central. You know how much I hate rain. And since somebody (I looked at Kelsey) took all my pictures of mom, this house is the only thing that keeps me connected to her. Please don't take that away from me!"  
"Oh, come on Ali! This will be fun! We get a new house, we get to find our way around a new city, and maybe even you might get a car. Then you would be able to take me around and stuff! Oh, doesn't that sound like fun?!" Kelsey's perky voice was starting to really get on my nerves at this point.  
I looked at her, then back at dad. "Ok, if I get a car, please, please don't make me take THAT around everywhere. I have enough trouble with concentrating anyway. If she's in the car while I'm driving, I don't know what I'll do!"  
"Alissa, you get your own room with a lock on the door, a TV in your room, and yes. You do get a car. Only sometimes will you have to drive Kels around. Only when I have to work late. But I got this new job as a football coach there, and it pays much more then what I'm getting here. So, we have to move to Forks." He said. He always tried to comfort me. This time, it only worked a little bit.

FF

We pulled into our new driveway, and I saw the most beautiful house I've ever seen. It reminded me of when I was six and we moved to Houston. Mom was still alive, and the annoyance called Kelsey wasn't born yet.

FLASHBACK

"Here we are. Our new home!" Dad announced proudly. "It's beautiful darling. What do you think Alissa?" my mom asked me. I couldn't say anything. I was speechless. I just stared at the huge house in awe. Of course, it looked a lot bigger then, because I was a lot smaller. My mom chuckled at my expression. "Yeah, it is nice isn't it?" she asked me. I just nodded. "Do you want to see which room is yours? You get to pick." she said. "Just not the master bedroom Ali." she added with a playful smile on her face.

END OF FLASHBACK

I started to tear up, thinking about my mom too much. Ever since she died, I could never think about her too much. She died giving birth to Kelsey's younger twin. The baby didn't survive either. When we stopped in front of our new home, Kelsey all but jumped out of the car and ran into the house. I slowly unbuckled and walked up the porch steps. When I got inside, I just stood there, about to lose it completely. This reminded me too much of the time we moved last with mom. I tried to hold back, explored the house, and found a room I liked. It was a large, abnormally shaped room with a bathroom, and a lock. It wasn't the master bedroom, I saw that and it was way bigger. I went to the corner, sat down and started to cry quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

We got all our stuff into the house and set up in the rooms about three hours later

We got all our stuff into the house and set up in the rooms about three hours later. As soon as I got my bed made, I laid down and I was out.  
When I woke up the next morning, I got ready for my first day at Forks High and went downstairs. "Mornin' Lissa!" Kelsey's high and somewhat obnoxious sing-song voice came from behind me. "This is the coolest! We got a new house, actually it's more like a castle, and we get to go around the city! How cool is this?!"  
"That's easy for you to say. You don't have to start at the fiery pits of hell today." I mumbled. "Now, now, Ali. I know you're not that excited about starting school today, but you get to drive there yourself in your new car." Dad said. That last part caught my attention, but I still didn't look at him. "What kind of car?" I asked. Hell, I would be happy with a used, old truck if it was mine, and I didn't have to drive Kelsey around everywhere. "Why don't you go outside and look for yourself." he answered. I could hear the smile in his voice.  
I all but ran outside to be pleasantly surprised by MY car sitting in the driveway. I could feel the smile spreading across my face. It was my dream car. "An Aston Martin Vanquish?!" My voice was two octaves high.

"Yep. Is that okay?" he asked playfully.  
"Dad, it's perfect! Thank You!" I ran up to him and gave him a BIG hug. "Say, how much does that new job of yours pay anyway? I mean, you bought this house, and now my car." I couldn't help but put some emphasis on the word 'my'. I was just too excited.  
"Alissa, you know I don't discuss my salary ever unless it's with a future employer." my dad replied.  
"I know, but you're not even going to tell me? The pinnacle of your existance since mom?" I asked jokingly.  
"Nope. Nice try though." He said. "You better get going. Don't want to be late on your first day of school."  
"Yeah, whatever. If I'm going to go though, I need the keys." he handed over the keys and I got into my car. But, just before I closed the door, I heard Kelsey say, "Daddy, can Lissa drop me off at school in her new car?" "No sweetheart, just let her drive it first before she makes any decisions about you riding in it... Maybe tomorrow thou--" I cut him off by closing my door and starting the car. It purred to life and I pulled out and headed off to school.  
When I got there, I went into the building that looked like the office and stopped in front of the secretary. She looked up and said, "Can I help you, dear?"  
"Yes actually, I'm Alissa Costello and I've been told that I'm starting here today."  
"Oh, yes. Of course." She started digging through papers and handed me a schedule, a map, and a slip of paper. "Just get that slip signed by all your teachers and bring it back to me at the end of the day."  
I smiled, nodded and left the office, and headed off to my first class. History. Fun.


	3. Chapter 3

History went by without many problems

History went by without many problems. There were just a few people staring at me, which annoyed me to no end. The bell rang and I stood up to go to theater class when a girl by me said, "Hi. You're Alissa Costello, right? I'm Angela Weber. What's your next class?"

I really didn't feel like talking at all today, but just to be polite, I smiled and said, "Hi. Yes, I'm Alissa Costello. My next class is Theater. It's very nice to meet you Angela." Being an actress, it wasn't really too hard to act polite.

"Hey, Theater's my next class too. If you want, I'll walk you there. It's kinda hard to find if you're new here and don't know your way around." She said, all perky.

"Thanks. That would be _so_ helpful. I had trouble finding this class, and it's right next to the office building." I said gratefully.

"Great. I'll show you the shortcut, through the outdoor lunch area."

FF

When we arrived at the Theater classroom, we walked in, and sitting in the middle, hidden, but also most noticeable, were two _**beautiful**_ people. One girl, and one boy. When I saw them, I was curious about them, so I opened my mind up so I could hear what they were thinking. I wasn't looking at them, but I could hear their thoughts.

'So, what's all this about the new girl? I mean, when I was new, I didn't get nearly this much attention. I'm not complaining, but it just seems so weird.' The girl thought.

'Why can't I read her mind?' The boy thought, then looked at the girl and started whispering at a speed so fast that I wouldn't have been able to catch it if I wasn't a telepath, or small part vampire. Vampires have incredible hearing; they can hear the smallest noises within a 10 – 20 mile radius depending on how old they are.

"Bella, I can't read her mind. I thought you were the only one whose thoughts I couldn't hear." He said at super speed.

"Edward, calm down. This is nothing too serious. I mean, you couldn't read my mind, and now look at us. We're married vampires." She said comfortingly. "… Just don't fall in love with her. I think your brother might have a problem with her. I can smell her from over here."

"Me too. Hey, just try not to move her against her will. She's new and it might frighten her. I mean, it's not every day you come across a telekinetic vampire." He replied.

'Telepathic, telekinetic, married, VAMPIRES?!' I thought to myself. 'Of course! The super speed of talking, the pale skin, dark purple bruise like circles under the eyes, completely beautiful; actually, that's an understatement. They're completely god-like.' The only reason he couldn't read my mind is because I've learned to shield it from everybody, even if they can't read minds. I have a slight advantage though; I can read _everybody's_ mind, no matter what's wrong with their head. Apparently the god named Edward couldn't read Bella's mind, but I can.

"Alissa, come on, let's sit over there." She pointed to the vampires. "I have some friends I want you to meet." Angela's voice pulled me out of my reverie. I simply smiled and nodded, then we walked over to the partial psychics.


	4. Chapter 4

"Edward, Bella, this is Alissa

"Edward, Bella, this is Alissa." Angela said, when we showed up in front of the secretly married vampires. I was terrified, but I didn't show it.

'Yes, Angela, we know who she is.' Edward thought. The tone of his thoughts was exasperated.

'Oh, now I know what the whole thing about her is. She's gorgeous! Wow, people were obsessed with me, and I didn't even look anything like that until I was changed.' Bella's thoughts were random about me.

'What's that smell? It's such a strange scent. Like nothing I've ever smelled before.' Edward mused.

"It's nice to meet you, Alissa." Bella said, smiling at me.

"You too, Bella, and Edward, right?" I said, though I already knew I was right; I was never wrong.

"Yes. It's very nice to meet you, as Bella said." Edward commented. He was concentrating on trying to read my thoughts.

"Come on Alissa, let's sit down. You guys can get better acquainted later." Angela said, kind of rushing me. Angela sat next to Bella, and I sat next to Angela.

Just as we sat down, another beautiful, god-like boy walked in, about to sit next to Edward.

'Ugh, this class is so boring. In my hundred and twelve years of life, I have never been in a class more — wait a minute, what's that smell? It smells like... it smells like… nothing I have ever smelled nor could describe.' He stared at me, and then got a dark look in his eyes. 'It's her. She's going to drive me insane. I wonder if this is how it was for Edward and Bella?' Apparently Edward heard his thoughts too, because I saw him give the other one a small, quick nod.

He hurried to his seat next to Edward, and I heard him whisper something at vampire speed. "Who is she?"

"Alissa Costello." Edward replied.

"What's she thinking about? The look of revulsion I gave her?" The new one asked.

"I honestly don't know, Trevor. I can't read her thoughts. But after this class, you might want to skip PE. She has that class with you too. I heard Angela thinking about it." Edward said, quietly.

I figured now would be a good time to let him in my head, since I was thinking about how I know that him, Bella, and Trevor are vampires.

'Edward.' I thought

"What?" he said out loud. I almost burst into laughter, but I contained it.

'Edward, this is Alissa Costello.' I thought. In my head, I WAS laughing.

"Oh." He said out loud again. Then he finally got the message. 'Alissa? I thought I couldn't hear you.'

'You could always hear me; I was just blocking you out. I'm pretty good at that, you know. Controlling my thoughts and such.'

'Wait. How can you hear me?' he asked. He was really confused. It was kind of funny.

'I'm a psychic. You, know, telepath, empath, telekinetic, clairvoyant. Just so you know, I've been listening to yours and Bella's thoughts, and I heard A LOT. A lot more, than you wanted me to know, I'm sure.' I said, or, rather, thought.

'What exactly did you hear?' he asked, cautious now.

'I can tell that you feel uncomfortable in this situation. And don't worry. I won't tell ANYONE that you, Bella, and Trevor are all vampires.'

'How do I know that I can trust you?' he asked.

'I don't know. I guess you'll just have to wait and see.' I said, then blocked my mind off from him, but I could still hear him, he just couldn't hear me.

'Alissa?' …………… 'Alissa…' he said in his mind. I just smiled to myself. "Alissa." He finally whispered out loud. I turned and looked at him.

"What is it, Edward?" I asked

"You know what." He replied, icily.

"Edward, what is it?" Bella asked him in a hushed tone.

Edward just glared at me, and I could also feel Trevor's eyes on me, but I just ignored him.

"Oh, fine" I said so low, that even a vampire would have trouble hearing.

'What do you want?' I asked, exasperated.

'Ok, I'm not really wondering this, but Trevor over here is dying…' he started

I interrupted his thought. 'Is that really possible for a vampire to die wondering what a person thinks about him?' I joked.

'Just tell me, so I can report to him. He thinks you're terrified of him.'

'Well, I know that he can teleport. I heard that from you.' I thought smugly. 'But, um… I'm not scared of him, or anything like that, but I know that he wants to kill me, and with HIS power, I know that he could do it in a second. Actually, it would be a vain attempt. I can't die. At least, not from a vampire attack. I'm part vampire you know.'

'What?!' he asked shocked.

'Yeah, I used to hang out with a group of vampires like your family. Except one day, the one who was like my brother lost control, and he hadn't hunted for a few days, but he bit me.'

'Then, why aren't you a full vampire?' he was genuinely curious.

'One of the other ones pulled him off of me before he could get too much blood, and the one like my sister had the most control, and she sucked out as much of the venom as she could. But she just couldn't get all of it. So a vampire attack couldn't kill me. It could hurt me, but not much.' I told him.

'So have you ever drank blood?'

'Nope. I may not be completely human, anymore, but I'm not so far gone that I'll drink blood. Ugh.' I shuddered, mentally.

'You're lucky then. '

'Yeah. Ok. I really don't like having people in my head, so I'm going to go now; don't even try to get back in my head. I won't open up for you again, unless I need to talk to you, or something like that. Got it?' he nodded. 'Good. TALK to you later.' I blocked my mind off from him, again, and saw Trevor's revulsion filled eyes, and looked away swiftly.


	5. Chapter 5

'I swear, if I don't get out of here soon, then I'm going to have to kill every human in this room

'I swear, if I don't get out of here soon, then I'm going to have to kill every human in this room.' Trevor thought to himself, not meaning for anyone to hear. Edward shot him a dirty look. And I just smirked at Edward.

I decided to let him hear my one thought. 'As if he could kill me.'

'Maybe YOU wouldn't be able to die, but all the other humans could. I wouldn't get him upset.' Edward told me.

'Maybe YOU should just change me right now, so I wouldn't cause him any more pain.' I suggested. 'I don't know why, but it wouldn't hurt at all, and it would be instant. As soon as I'm bitten a second time, I will be a full vampire right away, and painless.'

'How can that be? Jasper got bitten by newborns before while he was a full vampire and it still stung him. So I imagine it would be more painful for you.' He said.

'I already told you, I don't know how or why it's like that for me, it just is.'

'How do you know, if you haven't been bitten a second time?'

'I had a vision of me becoming a vampire, and trust me, I think I would've been able to tell if I was in pain or not.'

'Maybe…'

'Would you stop doubting the best psychic in the western hemisphere? And yes, I can see more things clearer than Alice.'

'Ok, bu—'

I interrupted his thought by blocking him from my mind, which aggravated him deeply. It was funny to watch, really.

Class was half over, and I hadn't been paying attention, at all, whatsoever. I did notice Trevor staring at me, yet again, though. Although, this time, it was a look of curiosity, instead of revulsion. So I looked back and mouthed, "what?"

He snapped out of his curious state and mouthed "nothing" then went back to the resentful look I had gotten a few minutes ago, while I was having my silent conversation with Edward.

I just pretended to listen for the rest of class, but really, I was looking to the future. I saw that Trevor was going to go to someplace in Alaska for about three months, or more after lunch today. I also saw that something terrible was going to happen in my life, I just couldn't see what, yet.

But, if Trevor was going to bolt right after lunch, I figured I better make the most of this opportunity. He's going to leave because I was annoying him, so I was going to annoy him a whole lot more.

Just PE and mythology left to annoy him before lunch.

'This should be fun.' I thought, grinning.


	6. Chapter 6

The walk to gym was fairly uneventful

The walk to gym was fairly uneventful. I was too busy thinking about ways to annoy Trevor. So far I've come up with four different methods of annoyance.

'accidentally' trip on him

brush up against him

flirt

shake my hair out of its ponytail in gym, right next to him

Any extra stuff would just be a bonus.

As Angela and I (she has PE, and mythology with me too) neared the gym, we saw Trevor out in the parking lot sitting in his car. I closed my eyes and saw that he was planning to skip PE and mythology, just to say goodbye to his family in lunch.

"Ali, aren't you coming?" Angela asked me.

"Um… you go on ahead. I've just got to go get something. I'll be there in a few minutes." I replied.

"Uh… ok." She said, then walked into the gym.

I walked over to the shiny Lamborgini that Trevor was sitting in, listening to music. I looked in, saw him with his eyes closed, head on the steering wheel, and tapped on the window. He looked up, glared at me for a second, then rolled down the window.

'She's trying to kill me.' He thought. 'I can't do this to my family. I've just got to hold my breath and get this over with.'

He stopped breathing, then looked at me, waiting for me to speak.

"Hi." I said, all perky, like Angela.

"…" he didn't say anything, because he wasn't breathing.

"Ok… so what class do you have next, Trevor?" I asked.

He finally spoke. "PE." He sighed.

I gasped as if very excited, though I already knew that he had gym next. "Me too! If you have gym, then why are you sitting in your car all by yourself?" I asked, playing dumb.

He made up an excuse that I wouldn't fall for. "I don't feel well enough for class today." 'God, I should just teleport out of here now, but then she would know about it. Ugh… I hate my situation, right now. I hate her.'

I laughed to myself, mentally. "Oh, well, if you don't feel well, maybe I should take you to the nurse." I suggested, innocently.

"No, thanks. I'm fine."

"Then you should go to class. I mean, if you just said that you were fine, you really should be in class, because everybody knows that it's wrong to skip class, and you don't want me to have to report you, do you?"

"… ugh… fine. I'll go to gym" he surrendered.

"Okay! Do you want to walk together?"

"Maybe that's not such a good idea."

"Why not? I'm just trying to make some new friends; it's been sort of hard here, except for Angela, Edward, and Bella. And even then, I don't really know that I can call Edward and Bella my friends since I don't really know them at all."

'Ugh.' He thought. "Fine, okay, we can walk together."

"Okay!" I said all perky. Then I thought, 'I should trip over something onto him. That would really get him annoyed with me.' Then, as we were about twenty feet from the Phys. Ed. Building, I tripped, and would've landed face first, but he caught me. Then when I tried to get back up, I said, "Oh, thanks. I'm sorry. I'm just not the most graceful person in the world." I said, sheepishly. "Great reflexes." I said, flirtatiously.

'My, God! This woman is going to be the death of me, and my family!' "Uh… thanks." He replied.

I just giggled in response. Mostly at his thoughts, but it sounded like I was flirting with him. 'Is she trying to get me to like her or something? She's acting really strange.' Apparently he thought I was flirting with him, too.


	7. Chapter 7

He realized that he was still holding me, and then he let go, kind of embarrassed, but mostly aggravated

He realized that he was still holding me, and then he let go, kind of embarrassed, but mostly aggravated. I giggled again, then we walked into the gym building.

"See ya after we change!" I said. Then I walked over to the girls' locker room and started to get changed.

"What took you? I thought I was going to have to call the cops." Angela said.

"Oh, nothing. I was just annoying Trevor." I saw the quizzical look she gave me, then I said, "Don't ask." She just shrugged, and got back to changing. I put on my regular gray t-shirt and black shorts. Then I pulled up my hair.

Five minutes later, we all went into the gym, then, shortly after, the boys came in. The teacher was last to come in.

'Ugh, they don't pay me enough to do this job. Teenagers are the worst.' Ms. Morley thought. She sighed audibly, then said, "Alright! Today, we will be playing two on two badmitton! You will be partnered with the person I partner you with, no complaints, no changes!" Trevor was on the other side of the gym, and he looked… sort of… nervous? "Angela Weber, you will be paired with Mike Newton." Angela's face fell a bit, but she was still perky. "Mr. Cullen! You will be paired with our newest student, Ms. Costello!"

'Damn it! She's going to ruin me! Even I can't convince Ms. Morley to change my partner. Ugh! That Alissa is the worst thing that ever happened to me!' Trevor thought. I just smiled flirtatiously, and waved. He groaned, coherently. I walked up to him, and said, "Hi! So, I guess we're partners for this. Just to let you know, I can't play badmitton at all." I wanted to find some other way to aggravate him more, but I couldn't think of anything. Then, Angela called me from the other side of the gym, and on the other side of Trevor. Then, I put another plan into action. I brushed up against him, and saw him hold his breath. I smirked, and said, "Yeah, Angela?"

"We'll play you guys! Are you ready?" she asked.

"Yeah!" I answered.

"Sure, whatever." Trevor mumbled.

A few minutes into the game, I had been playing so hard, that I started to sweat, and Trevor stood way at the back of the court, and held his breath, indefinitely.

After our team won, 8 to 0, I decided to take out my ponytail. I was right by him when I shook out my hair, then I heard him think, 'Oh, my god. I've got to get out of here if I don't want to ruin my family. Maybe I should leave now.'

"No!" I yelled. "Oh, uh, crap." I mumbled. "Sorry, everyone! My hair band just broke."

He was just about to run, when he looked at me, a deep hunger in his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Recap: Trevor looked at me with a deep hunger in his eyes

Recap: Trevor looked at me with a deep hunger in his eyes.

It all happened so fast after that. Trevor jumped at me, then he was gone. Angela just stared, wondering what that was about. Mike screamed when Trevor jumped, because it was almost right at him. That was hilarious. Then Mike 'got his act together' and acted all manly, came up to me, put his arm around me, and said, "Don't worry, Alissa. I'll protect you from the deranged Cullen."

I felt really bad after I did that to Trevor, so I had to go make it right. I needed to tell him all about me and explain everything.

I shrugged Mike's arm off my shoulders, and ran out after Trevor. I went straight to the parking lot and saw Trevor in his car. I dropped the whole flirty, new girl in town act and tapped on the window, with a guilty expression on my face.

'Oh my god! I need to get out of here. I could kill her!' he rolled down the window, reluctantly.

"Trevor, you can't exactly kill me." I'm just as invincible as you. I laughed kind of nervously, because I was about to blow my whole cover. "I guess I have some explaining to do, huh?"

"Some explaining would be nice." He said, icily.

"Yeah. Um, can I sit down?" I asked, and motioned to the passenger seat in the front of his car.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea." He said, eyes closed.

"Trevor, you can't hurt me."

"Oh, yes I can."

"No, listen to me. You can't. Edward already knows about me. Pretty much everything."

"How? You guys haven't said two sentences to each other."

"We have in our thoughts. Your brother can only hear my thoughts when I open my mind to him, which I did quite a lot in theater class. And when I was staring off into space, looking like I was listening, I was kinda, um… looking to the future to see what was going to happen, just for fun."

"What are you talking about?"

I sighed, audibly. "Trevor, I'm psychic. I'm a complete psychic."

"Um… I think you mean 'psycho'."

"Haha, very funny." I said, sarcasm very thick. "No. I mean 'psychic'. I'm telepathic, empathic, telekinetic, and clairvoyant. I hear more things than your brother, and they're clearer to me than to him. I see more than Alice, and they're clearer to me than to her. I also feel more than Jasper. Everything I feel in emotion form is twenty times stronger than what he feels. I just know how to control myself… most of the time. I know that Bella's telekinetic too. I can move more things at once, and I can also move heavier things, and things that are farther away, than what she can do." I said, all in one breath. "I… I also know that you can… teleport."

"How did you find out about that?"

"Edward. He didn't actually say anything, but I heard it, anyway. Um… I also heard you thinking about it. Trevor, I also know that your entire family is made up of… vampires. 'Vegetarian' vampires."

"Ok… so what do you mean, you're just as invincible as me?"

"Well, it's a long story. Can I sit down?"

"Oh, uh, yeah, sure. Go ahead." He motioned towards the passenger seat.

"Thanks." I said, as I got in the car, and sat down. "Ok. So, when I moved to London — I grew up there, you know — um… we moved into this beautiful house. It was just my mom, dad, and me. No annoying little sister. But, anyway, when I turned fifteen, my sister was here at this point, these new people moved in next door. Now, at this time, I wasn't a psychic, but I'm getting to that. All right, so these people, they were the most beautiful people I've ever seen. They had pale skin, topaz eyes, and purple, bruise-like circles under their eyes. After a few days, we started hanging out, and after a year-ish, they told me that they were vampires. I didn't really care, but they were afraid that they would hurt me. I asked them never to leave me, so they didn't. At first. One day, after school, we were all walking on a trail in the woods. Kyle, he was like my brother, hadn't hunted for a few weeks, and he lost control. He attacked me, and started drinking my blood. Kaedon was the one I sort of had a crush on, but that would've been weird, because he was also like my brother. He was more like my best friend though. But, Sheila. Sheila was the one with the most control. She was like my sister. I had gotten very close to all of them, as you can tell. But anyway, she had the most control, and she had just hunted that morning, before school. She tried to suck the venom out as much as possible. And she did. But, she couldn't get all of it. I don't think I'll ever forget that day. For as long as I live. Which will be a while, since I'm part vampire now. But, because of the pain, I will never forget that day. I felt like I was on fire. As the venom started to lessen, though, the pain started to dull, and I started to become numb. When Kaedon pulled off Kyle, he was trying to calm him down. Then, Kaedon yelled to me, 'Alissa! I need to get Kyle to hunt immediately! We'll see you later!' then, he left. After Sheila had gotten as much of the venom as she could, she carried me to my house, and laid me down in my bed, and I fell asleep. The next morning, I woke up, and there was nothing by me, except for a letter on my nightstand. It read, 'Alissa. We're so sorry we couldn't say goodbye, but after what Kyle did, even though it was completely on accident, it woke us up from our trance, of thinking that you were ever safe around us. Kyle feels terrible, and he didn't want to see you again, for fear that he might do something again. Kaedon wants me to tell you that he said he loves you. I'm so sorry we had to leave this way, but you just aren't in a good position, what, with hanging around vampires and all that. Just do us one favor, as best you can, without supervision from any of us. Try to be safe. That means, don't go hanging out with any more vampires, or dragons, or any other mythical creatures. We all love you, Ali. Hopefully, though highly unlikely, we'll see each other again. Sheila. PS. I'm so sorry, but I couldn't get all the venom out of your bloodstream. You're a lot less breakable now, because you're part vampire as well. You're just as invincible as any of us are. Take care of yourself.'

"My mom had died just seven years before, and I still wasn't over it. And then, my best friends left. They were practically family to me." I sighed, about to tear up. "I'm sorry. I thought I could do this without breaking down, but I guess I was wrong."

"So, why were you flirting with me? Were you trying to annoy me?" he asked.

I chuckled, nervously. "Uh, yeah, kinda." I said. "But, only because I saw that you were going to leave because of me, and it's very easy to annoy vampires. Especially your family. With Alice, all one needs to do is say 'no' to a makeover or a shopping trip, and mean it, and not break down to her. With Edward, just don't let him read your thoughts. Jasper, concentrate very hard on one emotion, and make sure he feels it. Emmett, um… he's a little more difficult to annoy. But, you just need to ignore him. Rosalie is the same to annoy as Emmett. Just ignore her. Bella, get Jacob to start an argument with her. And you, for me, flirt, and make sure you smell my scent."

"How do you know all of that?"

"Edward. We talked A LOT during class, silently, of course."

"Well, that explains a lot."

"Mm-hmm. So, are you still going to leave?" I asked guiltily.

"I think so. I'm the newest to the Cullen family, and I have the most trouble controlling my thirst. That's why I try to avoid humans at all cost. I think a few months in Alaska would be good for me. I could spend some time with Tanya's family in Denali, and learn how to control my 'hunger' better. I wouldn't be so concerned about wiping out the entire school of humans, and you." He said. "Whatever, you are." He added, chuckling.

"Hey! That's not nice! I'm sort of like you, then I'm sort of like Angela. Just not as oblivious."

"Are you calling me oblivious?" he joked.

"No! I'm calling Angela oblivious." I answered. "She has no idea about you guys."

"Oh, ok."

"Yeah." I said. Then I added, "Are you going to wait until lunch, or are you going to go now?" it was so quiet; it was almost inaudible.

"I think it would be best if I went now." He answered, just as quiet.

"Okay." I hid the disappointment I was feeling, very well.

"…"

I decided to stay out of his mind. I didn't want to hear what he was thinking, right now. But, I was disappointed, because I was starting to like him. But, only a little bit.

A few moments passed, then he finally spoke. "I think I should get going. I want to get to Denali before nightfall."

"All right." I said, then got out of the car. "Um… see you soon? Kinda?"

"Five months at the most. It's not really all that long, you know. But, yeah. See you soon…ish."

"Bye. Have fun in Alaska." I said, then waved. He smiled, and waved, then pulled out of the parking lot in a blur.

'It's good to understand her better. I'm glad I know that I can't hurt her.' He thought about twenty miles away. Eighty more, and I wouldn't be able to hear him at all.


	9. Chapter 9

After I left school, I went to the park to just sit, and think. I really didn't feel like going home. At about 7:30 p.m., I decided to go home. Not that I really wanted to, but it was starting to get really cold, and I didn't have a jacket.

When I got home that night, everything was quiet. The kitchen light, living room light, and dining room lights were all on, but it was silent after the door slammed from me walking in. I just stood there for a little while, in the doorway, thinking. My thoughts were all scattered. I was thinking about school, what I did today, my mom, Kelsey's annoyingness, my dad getting me my car, and, finally… Trevor.

Twenty minutes went by with me just standing in the doorway, probably looking like an idiot. Then, I heard, "Alissa? Can you come in here, please?" My dad sounded concerned, and a little… annoyed? What reason did he have to be annoyed? Anyway, I walked in to the dining room, and up to my dad to see a confused look on his face. "Where were you? No call, the school said you left early, and… what happened to you? You look like someone just beat the hell out of you. I mean, you're a mess. I haven't seen you like this since your mother died." Like someone just beat the hell out of me? Hmm… I must look worse than I thought. I didn't think I looked great, but I didn't think I looked quite that bad. "Alissa." Dad's voice broke me from my trance.

"Yeah, dad?" I replied.

"Why don't you get something to eat, then go to bed. You don't look so good."

"I'm not hungry, but I am tired. sigh Goodnight, dad. Kelsey."

"Night, Lissa!!" Kelsey called.

"Goodnight, love." Dad muttered.

I woke the next morning, feeling like trash. I got up, looked in the mirror, and I didn't look much better than I felt. I walked downstairs to get some breakfast, and found a note on the kitchen counter.

"Alissa, I took Kelsey to school early today. Since the busses don't come out this way, and I needed to be to work early, I figured she could sit in the lobby area and read or something. Anyway, today's going to be a long day at work, and I won't be back until late, so… I'm going to need you to pick up Kelsey today. Don't worry; it won't be like this every day. I also need you to get dinner ready. I'm really sorry for putting all this on you so suddenly, but work called early this morning and said that I needed to come early today. I'll see ya later, kiddo.

I love you so much. I hope you know that.

Dad"

Wow. Today is going to be a long day. I can tell that just by reading this note. First of all, I really don't want Kelsey ruining my Vanquish. Second of all, I don't have the first clue of what to make for dinner, let alone, how to cook. And third of all, the person I wanted to see most today, would be gone for a long while. That's when it hit me.

The whole cause of my stress and confusion.

I was starting to like Trevor Cullen.


	10. Chapter 10

The next few weeks went by pretty easily

The next few weeks went by pretty easily. I was starting to hang out with Edward's family more, but Trevor still hadn't come back. So one day during Theater, I was the first there for some reason, probably just that I've been a little on edge lately, and I tended to walk faster than usual. But, Edward and Bella walked in and Edward looked at me and said, "Hello, Ali." And he smiled.

"Yeah, hi, Ali." Bella said, also with a smile on her face.

"Hey, you guys." I replied.

Edward had been getting really pissed at me because I wouldn't let him hear my thoughts, but I could hear his. It was rather amusing actually. I just didn't want to let the wrong thing slip in my thoughts and have him freaking out because he found out that I liked his brother. I could not let that happen. Just then, Angela walked in, and sat down next to me. "Hey, Ali. How's it goin'?" she asked.

"Okay, I guess. I've been really tired lately, but other than that, I'm great." I said, and smiled.

'Why won't you let me hear your thoughts? I know you can hear me right now. What are you trying to hide from me' Edward mentally asked.

I just smirked without looking at him.

'What's wrong, Alissa?' he pressed.

"Nothing." I whispered so quickly and quietly, I know that nobody but Edward and Bella heard.

Just then, the bell rang, and the teacher walked in. "Alright, class. Let's get started."

The bell rang releasing us from Theater, and just then, Alice came bounding up to me. "Hey, Ali! Do you want to come to a little party I'm having tonight?"

"Alice, your idea of a LITTLE party is at least sixty people!"

"Well, anyway, the size doesn't matter. Are you going to come?"

"Eh, why not? I have nothing better to do."

"Great! It starts at seven o'clock. Don't be late!"

"Alright." Ugh. She's always so excited about everything.

When I got home, I decided to find something to wear to Alice's party. I rummaged through my closet and found the perfect outfit.

I went downstairs and left a note for my dad. "Dad, went to a party Alice is throwing. I'll probably be back late. Luv ya! Alissa." And I flew through the door to my car.

I got there at 6:59 pm. There, now Alice couldn't yell at me for being late. I pulled into the driveway of their house and saw just about thirty other cars there. I groaned at Alice even though she wasn't with me. I walked inside and it was way too elaborate for my taste. She came up to me all happy and stuff.

I had gotten really close to the Cullens after Trevor left. True, I wish he'd still been here, but I'm starting to get over my crush on him. At least, that's what I kept telling myself. I looked around and saw a makeshift stage, and I was afraid of what that was for. There were so many people there. And the scary part was that I knew every one of them. I never thought I'd know so many people.

About twenty minutes into the party, Alice got onto the stage and said, "Okay, everybody! I know some of you are probably wondering what this stage thingy is for. Well, it's for karaoke!!" Some looked excited, and others just looked petrified. Scared of the idea of performing or making a fool out of themselves in front of so many people. Alice was choosing people randomly to perform and her eyes locked on me. I froze in my position and spot. I couldn't move. She got down off the stage and grabbed my arm pulling me up onto the stage. She just gave me a I-know-you-can-sing-just-please-do-this-for-me-and-set-a-good-example. How she knew I could sing, I had no idea, but she was right. I could sing, I just didn't like to in front of crowds. But Alice really, REALLY wanted me to do this, so I chose to sing a Carrie Underwood song. All American Girl. I sang perfectly, if I do say so myself.

'Wow. I didn't know she could sing like that' Edward thought. I chuckled silently.

Everybody stared at me in awe. I got off the makeshift stage, and stood next to Angela.

"You didn't tell me could sing like that." She said.

"You didn't ask." I replied, and shrugged.

"You're amazing!"

"Um… thanks." I mumbled. People were still staring at me and I really felt awkward being in the center of attention. I could feel everybody's confused stares boring holes into the back of my head. Ugh. I knew that was a mistake. Shortly after I thought that, I was thinking of Trevor, and if he would've thought that it was that good. I accidentally let my guard down and Edward was dying to get in my head, so as soon as he could, he heard everything I was thinking of at that moment. He heard that I liked Trevor. I heard his silent gasp, then he turned to look at me, and I did the same. My eyes were wide, and I felt like such an idiot for letting that happen.

He then came up to me, and said, "I think we should talk, in the kitchen." I nodded, and he led the way into the kitchen. "Why didn't you tell me that you liked him?"

"I didn't, uh… I mean… um… I… don't know." I stuttered.

"I didn't even see him before he left. I just heard his thoughts about… you telling him about you."

"I will never forgive myself for what I did. I know it was wrong, and I feel horrible. He might not have left if it never happened."

"Wait, what did you do?"

"Oh… uh… nothing."

"Tell me."

"Ugh! I was trying really hard to annoy him, because I saw that he would've left just from the scent of my blood, but he wouldn't have been gone for nearly as long as he is, now."

"Exactly what did you do?"

"Well, I shook my hair out right by him, I tripped right into him, and, oh yeah! I fell down right by him and scraped my knee. It drew blood, and he was going crazy. But when I scraped my knee, it was a complete accident. I felt bad, so I ran after him and I tripped. I'm so sorry. I made you lose a member of your family."

"No, we didn't lose him, he went to learn to control his thirst better. It's what we were all trying to get him to do for months and you're the only one to have succeeded with it."

I let out a nervous chuckle. "So, uh… he's going to be gone for a while, now, though." I said.

"He'll come back eventually."

"Yeah…. Um… Edward?"

"Yes?"

"I keep getting this feeling that something bad is going to happen in my life, I just can't see what it is, or when it'll happen. It's really frustrating me."

"Hmm…. Maybe Alice will be able to see what it is."

"I doubt it. I'm a better psychic than her, no offense to her, and I can't even see what it is. She can only see things when a decision is made, and I can see everything, pretty much."

"Then, I guess you'll have to just wait and see what it is."

"Yeah, I guess. I just hope it isn't too bad."

Then, Bella and Alice walked in. "Ali, I have this feeling that something bad is going to happen in your life, I just can't see what it is, or when it's going to happen." Alice said.

"I know, me too. Even I can't see what or when it is." I replied.

"Just be on your guard, Alissa. I'm sure it's not too bad, but if it is, you want to avoid it at all costs." Bella said as she walked over to Edward and put her arms around his waist, hugging him. He wrapped his arms around her too, and kissed her head. I couldn't help but be a little jealous. Not so much of Bella or Edward, just of what they had together. It was a beautiful relationship.

"Thanks, Bella. I'll do that." I said.

I was driving home from Alice's party when my phone rang. I figured it was my dad, since all I left was a note for him, and he didn't know where the Cullens lived. I answered it and said, "Hello?"

"Alissa! Get home, now!" My dad said. He didn't sound too happy.

"Okay, dad. I'm on my way, right now."

"Just hurry."

"Okay." I said, as I sped up to 120mph. I got home within two minutes at that speed. When I walked in the door my dad had a really annoyed look on his face. "What's wrong, dad?" I asked.

"Alissa, what were you thinking? You knew we had that awards dinner for the football team. Remember, they won the championships?"

"Oh, crap! Dad, I'm so sorry. I completely forgot." I slapped my forehead and shook my head in disbelief for forgetting about tonight. It was my dad's big night.

"Yeah, well, it was kind of boring anyway. Do you want to go see a movie?"

"Uh… sure." I said, taken aback by his sudden generosity.

"Okay, what movie?"

"Um… how about Forgetting Sarah Marshall?"

"No, it has to be something Kelsey can see, too. How about Horton Hears a Who?"

"Ugh…" then I got it. "This is your way of punishing me, isn't it?"

He smiled. "Ah, you're quick." I chuckled, lightly. "How about no movie for me?"

He shook his head. "Nope, you're going with us."

"Okay, but if any of my friends see me going into that movie, I will never speak to you again." I joked.

Alice's POV

Jasper and Edward were wrestling on the floor, Emmett and Rosalie were up in their room doing…'stuff', and Bella and I were sitting on the couch looking at fashion magazines when I got a vision, clear as day.

Vision

"Dad, look out!" Alissa called to her father, while he was driving and Kelsey was in the backseat, unaware of what was happening until Alissa yelled. Kelsey looked up and saw the huge semi coming right at them from the opposite direction, with a drunk driver. Danny tried to swerve out of the way, but the semi was too close. "Dad!" Alissa cried again. Then the semi was right in front of them and everybody screamed; Alissa was too scared to even think about using her powers. Then, the semi came full contact with the little car that Danny owned, and smashed it. Danny, Alissa, and Kelsey were all hanging on the edge of their lives.

End of Vision

I gasped at what I saw, then yelled, "Edward!" He had seen what I saw in my head.

Then, Edward called out, "Carlisle, Esme! Emmett, Rosalie, get down here now! We have a problem." He yelled at a speed that would be difficult for any human to hear, if it had not been so loud, but they still wouldn't be able to understand him.

"What is it, Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"Alissa." Was all he said, then everybody was running out the door to find Alissa.

Normal POV

We were driving home after the movie, when I saw a semi with a drunk driver coming right at us. "Dad, look out!" I called. Kelsey was in the backseat, and she gasped when she saw the truck. "Dad!" I cried, again. He tried to swerve out of the way, but it was too late. The semi had hit us full on. I didn't even think to use my powers; I was too scared. But then there was a huge CRASH, and everything went black.


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up in the hospital, completely confused about what had happened. I had bruises everywhere, my head hurt and was wrapped up in something, I had IV's in me, and that freaked me out, considering I HATE needles, and I had a broken leg. I looked over to the monitor beside my bed, and it had a normal heart reading. Nobody was in the room with me, and unconsciousness quickly overwhelmed me.

Carlisle's POV

I walked into Danny Costello's room, and he was awake, but hanging onto his life by a thread. He saw me come in and asked, "How are they? How's Kelsey?"

"I'm sorry, sir, but Kelsey died almost immediately after the accident." I replied. I hated giving out bad news.

He sighed, then said, "What about Alissa?"

"She's still alive sir, but she's damaged everywhere, and I don't know how much longer she'll survive if she's just kept here. She may need to go to a better hospital in Barcelona."

"No, she's a strong girl. I've only ever seen her get hurt once, and that was after her friends in Australia left. Just do whatever you can to keep her alive and breathing. I don't care what you have to do, just keep her alive. And take care of her." He begged me.

"Alright, but what about you? You're not looking so good, yourself."

"Oh, I'll be fine. I can tell when my time is up, and I know that my time is up, now. I leave Alissa in your care, Carlisle." Then he slowly drifted into unconsciousness, and the heart monitor stopped.

"Alissa will survive. I can promise you that." I mumbled as I started to roll Danny away to the morgue.

Normal POV

I woke up. Again. In the same room, just the heart monitor was going slower. I couldn't help but worry about my family. What had happened to them? Were they alright? Were they dead? Was I going to survive? As I was thinking of those things, Carlisle walked in.

I started freaking out. I was just about to jump out of the bed when Carlisle was by my side and pushed me back down, gently.

"Alissa, how are you feeling?" he asked me.

I ignored his question and asked, "Where are they? Are they alright? Are they going to be okay?" Near the end of my freak out, I started to cry.

"Shh, Alissa, calm down. I'm sorry, but Kelsey died almost immediately after the accident, and your father just died." He said. I started to sob instead of cry. I tried to calm myself down, and when I could breathe and talk, I spoke.

"Was my father awake when you saw him? What were his last words?"

"Yes, he was awake. He said, 'Just do whatever you can to keep her alive and breathing. I don't care what you have to do, just keep her alive. And take care of her.' Then, I asked about him, he said, 'Oh, I'll be fine. I can tell when my time is up, and I know that my time is up, now. I leave Alissa in your care, Carlisle.'"

I smiled just a little bit, but it was a forced smile. "My dad has always had too much faith in me. I don't think I'll make it much longer."

"Your father's dying wish was that you survive, no matter what the cost. I'm aware that you told Edward you would not feel anything but a pinch if you were bitten, and your transformation would be instant? He also said, that you said, that you wouldn't be thirsty. Is that true?"

"Yes." I wanted to say something else, too, but that was the only word to come out of my mouth.

"Alright, you'll survive. You'll also feel much better after the change." Then he leaned down and bit me. I felt a pinch, but I closed my eyes, and a few minutes later, I woke up feeling great. My leg wasn't broken anymore, I had no more bruises, and I had no need for the IV's. The heart monitor of course stopped, but Carlisle's excuse was that it was faulty. I reached down, and broke the cast off my leg, and pulled out the IV's. Carlisle was right; I did feel a lot better.

"Did you say that my father left me in your care?" I asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"Then, can we go home? I'm exhausted. I know I can't sleep anymore, but really, I need to rest, and I don't want to do that here where nurses come and check on me every five minutes to make sure that I'm alright."

He chuckled a little bit, then said, "Yes, that's fine. Edward and the rest of the family is out in the waiting room. They wanted to wait in here, but I told them that you needed your rest. You can go to them, and you can all run home. I'm interested to see how fast and strong you are."

"Alright. Aren't you coming, though?"

"No, I've got to go take care of that drunk semi driver. You'd think for being in such a huge truck and so high up, that you wouldn't exactly get hurt after hitting a little sports car, but I guess that guy is capable of anything. He's going to jail after he's healed."

"Good. That guy got rid of the rest of my family. He deserves to go to jail." I said as I got up.

"Yeah, well, just go home, now. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Alright." I said, then walked out into the waiting room. When I got out there, Alice saw me first, and caught me in a tight embrace. I hugged her back. Then one by one, everybody gave me a hug. Emmett actually lifted me up and spun me around. "Emmett! Put me down!" I yelled at him. He just chuckled and set me back down.

Edward gave me a hug, and said, "I'm so glad you're alright. I heard about your dad and sister. I'm so sorry."

"Thanks. My dad left me in Carlisle's care, so now I'm a part of your family."

"I see that. You have golden eyes, and pale skin."

"Yeah, well… my dad told Carlisle to save me at whatever cost. This was the only way. It didn't really hurt, it felt more like a pinch to me."

He looked at me, then started talking about the accident. "I thought you couldn't get hurt."

"I said I don't get hurt easily. That was a hard impact coming from that semi. If you were in our car, you probably would've felt some pain, too." I said matter of factly.

"Hate to break up this reunion, but we should probably get going. More people are coming, people that were witnesses to the accident, and we should probably get you out of here." Bella said.

"Yeah, let's go home." Esme said.

On our way home, we ran into a couple of large, tan boys. One of them stepped up, and I heard Bella think, "Jacob."

The boy named Jacob looked at me and said, "You broke the treaty again, bloodsuckers. This time, though, we have the whole pack."


	12. Chapter 12

"Jacob, what are you doing here?" Bella asked. Jacob smelled really bad. And I mean REALLY bad.

"Bella, it's bad enough that they broke the treaty with you, but they just violated it yet again. Now, we have everyone, and this shouldn't take too long to settle." Jacob replied.

"Why don't you go home and play with your bone, DOG?" Edward snapped.

'Careful, Edward. I know you can hear his thoughts too, and they aren't exactly pleasant.' I warned mentally.

'Alissa, they're dogs. What do you expect? Me to give him a fruit basket or something?' he shot back, silently.

I sighed. 'Just let me handle this.' I thought, then I walked up to Jacob trying really hard not to wrinkle my nose in disgust. He didn't succeed with that, but I did. "Just so you know, I was in a really bad car accident, and I was dying. It was my father's dying wish that I be saved at all cost, no matter what the sacrifice, and this was the only way. And, anyway, I was already part vampire before I was turned completely. Carlisle was just honoring my father's last request. Forgive me if that's a crime."

"They broke the treaty twice now, and that is unforgivable." I heard his thoughts go to Bella being turned and to how she broke his heart by marrying the 'bloodsucker' and being turned, and how much he still loves her and he would never do anything to hurt her.

"You're not going to do anything to us." I said, after I heard of how much he loved Bella.

"And what makes you say that, leech?"

"You still love Bella and would do nothing to hurt her, and by hurting any of us, you would hurt her, and she would never forgive you, and you would never want that to happen."

He looked shocked for a while, but then he just huffed a deep breath, and started shaking. Bella saw it, and she said, "Jake! No! Please, don't!" He looked at her, then stopped shaking after seeing the look in her eyes.

"You got off lucky this time, parasites, but next time, Bella might not be able to convince us… me… otherwise."

I had a smug smile on my face as I turned to Edward, and thought, 'I told you I'd handle it.' Edward just looked at me like I was crazy. I had to laugh at that.

When we got home, I tripped over the doorstep. Edward caught me and everyone laughed. Before anyone asks, no I am not having a secret romance with Edward. Ew… that would be gross. I mean, he's like my brother, so I can't even comprehend having a romance with him, especially seeing how much he loves Bella. But, when I tripped, everyone laughed. Emmett laughed the loudest, but that's just how he is. So, when I got up, I went over to him and smacked him upside the head. Everyone but Emmett laughed at that.

"Ow! That hurt! I didn't know something so small could hurt me like that." Emmett said, and that just sparked more laughter. We were just hanging out as a family in the living room for a while. Edward suggested that Emmett and I have an arm wrestling competition, and we did. It turned into an arm wrestling tournament. First, it was me and Emmett. I won. He asked for a rematch because apparently 'his right arm is not as strong as his left arm'. Then it was Edward and Jasper; Edward won. Rosalie and Carlisle; Rosalie won, surprisingly enough. Then, it was Bella and Alice; Bella cheated. She used her gift to make Alice's arm go down first, but she would've won anyway. I challenged Esme, and I won. I went against Bella and won, then I beat Rosalie, and then I challenged Edward. This competition was harder, but we were trying to make each other laugh with our thoughts. No one budged. I still won after about twenty long minutes. I did not use my telekinesis unlike Bella, and I still won! I guess I was just the stronger vampire. They said it was because I was a newborn, but, I'm really not. I've been part vampire for at least six years, and that got me over the 'newborn' stage. So, I'm just stronger. Bella's thoughts kept drifting to Jacob and the hurt she saw in his eyes. I felt really bad for both of them.


	13. Chapter 13

3 MONTHS LATER

3 MONTHS LATER

I was walking around school with Edward, Bella, and Alice. We were on our way to Mythology. "Hey, guys. Mr. Wilson is going to talk to us about vampires today. Actually, vampires and werewolves. Brace yourselves; we don't want to say 'the wrong' thing." I chuckled.

"How come you could see that, and I couldn't?" Alice whined.

"I told you. I see everything. The decisions, the actual outcomes no matter what the decision, and — " I started.

"Yeah, I know all that! It just drives me crazy! Has he already made the decision of it? If he has, then I should've been able to see what he was going to do." Alice cut me off. We went on like that for about two minutes, and through the whole argument, Edward and Bella were just laughing quietly at us.

"What is it you two?" I asked them.

"Oh, nothing. You guys are just so amusing, sometimes. Other times, you're just completely boring." Bella replied.

"Well, Ali is boring sometimes, I'm never boring." Alice countered.

I shrugged. "I'm still a better psychic than you, Alice." I commented. Edward and Bella started laughing again.

When we got to Mythology, Mr. Wilson was drawing something on the board. It was a Venn diagram. One side was of vampires, and the other was for werewolves. The middle was where the similarities between the two were supposed to go. Ha! Vampires and werewolves have absolutely NOTHING in common. When I took my seat, this boy named Joe came up to me. "Hey, Alissa. Um… I was just wondering if you… um… would like to… go out… with me tonight?" he asked me.

I didn't really like Joe like that, but I thought he was sweet, and I couldn't think of a nice way to say no. So, of course, I said, "Sure, Joe. Why not?" and then I smiled.

"Great! I'll, um, pick you up at eight?" he asked.

"Okay, you do know that I'm living with the Cullens, right?" I checked.

"Yeah. I do." He said, then smiled, and walked back to his seat.

"Okay, class. Tell me what you know about vampires." Mr. Wilson said, as soon as the bell rang. I raised my hand immediately, and Edward thought, 'Careful, you don't want to give us away.'

I smiled. 'I know what I'm doing' I replied, mentally.

"Yes, Ms. Costello." Mr. Wilson said.

"Well, vampires are extremely pale, drink blood, have fangs, turn into bats, can't be in the sun without burning up, and sleep in coffins. They also wear dark clothes, and only come out at night. So, when they sleep in coffins, it's during the day." I answered.

'Nice.' Edward thought to me.

I grinned. 'Thank you.'

"That's very good, Ms. Costello, thank you." Mr. Wilson said.

"No problem." I replied.

"Now, do you want to tell the class something about werewolves? Since you seem to know so much about mythical creatures?" he asked.

"Sure, why not?" I said. "Well, werewolves smell really bad, they're people that turn into a monster when a full moon comes out, they're huge and muscular as both human and wolf, and they have really bad tempers and short fuses."

"Okay, good. Class, do you agree with everything Ms. Costello has said about the two?" The whole class nodded.

'Of course all of you agree, you know nothing of the matter. If you really knew anything about the two, then you wouldn't agree with anything she said except for a few things.' Edward mused, silently.

"Now, can anyone tell me what is similar between the two?" Mr. Wilson asked. A lot of people raised their hands. But Mr. Wilson called on Edward. "Yes, Mr. Cullen. What can you tell us about the two being similar?"

"Well, Mr. Wilson, the two are completely different. There are no similarities between them. And, trust me. I know what I'm talking about when I say that, and I know I'm right." Edward answered. I was surprised that Edward would talk to him like that. I mean, I knew he got kind of on edge when it came to this subject, but I never expected that, and apparently neither did Mr. Wilson; he was just standing there with his mouth hanging wide open. It was an amusing sight. But, I had to raise my hand.

"Um… Mr. Wilson, I believe there is only ONE similarity between the two, and that is that they're both mythical creatures." I said.

"Very good, Alissa." He replied.

The bell rang releasing us from class and when Joe passed me, he smiled and winked at me. I stifled a gag and smiled back.

After school, Alice was using me as a Barbie doll trying to get me 'perfect' for my date. Ugh. I'm not human anymore, so there's really no point to her trying to make me into the human she always thought of humans as. When 8:00 came, I had gotten rid of everything Alice put on me, and changed into what I wanted to wear in the first place.

Joe came and picked me up, just like he said he would, and took me to a restaurant in Port Angeles. When we got there, a waitress showed us to a table, and we sat down. "So, what would you like to eat, Alissa?" he asked me.

"Oh, I'm not hungry." I said.

"Okay, anything to drink?" he asked.

"No, thanks."

"Alright…."

The waitress came to our table and took our orders, and then a few minutes later, she came back with Joe's food. For some reason, he looked really nervous, and… guilty?

"Um… Joe? Are you okay?" I asked.

"What? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." He answered quickly… too quickly.

"Uh… okay."

After dinner, we were walking out toward his car, when he stopped. He looked at me with a very guilty expression. I was about to ask him why he looked so upset, but someone grabbed me, pulled me into the darkness, blindfolded me, and gagged me. I had tried to stay out of Joe's head, because I didn't like to pry, but I couldn't help myself after that. 'Oh my god. I'm such a bad person. She'll never forgive me for this… if she survives.' What?! He set me up for some psycho maniac to possible kill me?! I can't believe he would do something like this! He was right; I would never forgive him for that. A few minutes later, the blindfold was taken off, and so was the gag. I looked up at my kidnapper, and saw piercing red eyes. Oh, boy. Another idiot vampire to deal with. I mean, come on! I already had to deal with Emmett on a daily basis, and now this. Ha, right!

"Hello, sweetheart." He said.

I just rolled my eyes and said, "Who are you?"

"I, my dear, am Damian. And, I take it you are Alissa? Unless that idiot brought me the wrong person…" he mused.

"Yeah, I'm Alissa, what's it to you?"

"Well, I just wanted to make sure the human brought me the right bride."

"Whoa, wait! BRIDE?!"

"Yes. You are a beautiful vampire, and the best psychic I have ever heard of. When I did hear about, you, I knew I just had to have you as my own." He said. I can't believe this idiot kidnapped me to marry me.

"So… you kidnapped me to marry me." I asked. It sounded more like a statement.

"Well, that would be putting it bluntly, but… yes." He smiled. Ew. Even as a vampire, he was disgusting. To me, anyway. I guess he would have any normal human girl drooling over him if it weren't for the eyes. They were blood red.

"You bastard. When my family hears about this, you will be dead before you can even blink." I said.

Edward's POV

Emmett and Rosalie were upstairs again, in their room, doing… 'stuff'. I mentally shuddered. I stayed out of their heads whenever they were alone upstairs. Alice and Bella were on the computer shopping, and Jasper and I were playing Halo 3 when somebody popped in right behind us.

"Boo!" Trevor said.

Alice and Bella got off the computer and gave him a huge hug.

"Trevor!!" Bella screamed.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in Denali learning to control your thirst!" Alice shouted.

Rosalie and Emmett apparently heard all the racket, and Rosalie came flying downstairs and ran into him making a thunderous sound. She gave him a big kiss on the cheek and hugged him again. "Trevor…" she beamed.

"Hey, guys!" He said. "I was in Denali, but Tanya and her family said that I was ready to be around people again. So I came back to see everyone. Hey, um… where's Alissa? I stopped by her house, but she wasn't there. And there was a 'for sale' sign in the front yard. What happened?"

"Well, Trevor, Alissa is—" I was cut off by Alice having a vision.

Vision

"I, my dear, am Damian. And, I take it you are Alissa? Unless that idiot brought me the wrong person…" he mused.

"Yeah, I'm Alissa, what's it to you?"

"Well, I just wanted to make sure the human brought me the right bride."

"Whoa, wait! BRIDE?!"

"Yes. You are a beautiful vampire, and the best psychic I have ever heard of. When I did hear about, you, I knew I just had to have you as my own." He said.

"So… you kidnapped me to marry me." I asked. It sounded more like a statement.

"Well, that would be putting it bluntly, but… yes." He smiled.

"You bastard. When my family hears about this, you will be dead before you can even blink." I said.

End of Vision

"Is… being held captive by some psycho vampire trying to get her to marry him!" I finished.

"Huh?" Trevor asked.

"Ugh. She just can't stay out of trouble. No time for questions. Just come with us, and help."

"Uh… okay." He said.

Normal POV

"Come now, darling. We wouldn't want you to get married without your wedding dress." Damian said, as he pushed me towards a big room with a wedding dress in it.

After he forced me in, he locked the door from the outside. JACKASS!! Then, this lady pulled me over to a set of mirrors and started to undress me to get me into the gown. I have to admit, it was a beautiful gown, but I didn't want to wear one yet. This was all just too weird. I've never met this freak, and he was already forcing me to marry him. Wow. He must have no life. He really needs a hobby.

"Um… is there any way to get out of this… wedding?" I cringed at the word. Not so much at the thought of marriage, but the thought of being married to Damian.

The woman sighed. "No, I'm sorry. I know, Damian isn't exactly the dream husband."

I laughed once humorlessly. "Gee, when did you figure that out?" I asked.

"Please, miss, I don't appreciate your bitterness."

"I don't appreciate your being a part of Damian forcing me to marry him."

By this time, I was fully dressed, and all ready. She sighed, and then walked out of the room, locking the door behind her. I huffed out a big breath I didn't realize I was holding, and got off the step I was forced on. How stupid were these people? I was telekinetic. I could unlock the door with my mind. And that's exactly what I did.

I walked out of the room, still in a wedding gown, trying to find my way out of here. Damian lived in a castle. "Snobby, stuck-up rich people." I muttered under my breath. I hid when I saw some vampires in tuxedos that looked like groomsmen and guards at the same time. Then, I saw a few female vampires walk by in black and red dresses; I presumed them to be bridesmaids. As I walked farther down a corridor, I heard voices.

"Where is she?" one voice forcefully asked. It sounded familiar, but I couldn't identify it.

"Where is who?" another voice said. I could tell that that voice was Damian.

"Don't play dumb, DAMIAN." A third voice said. It sounded like Edward. I decided to listen to thoughts here. I chose the one that I couldn't identify.

'I swear, if he hurt her, or even touched her, I'm going to kill him.' God… who was that?

"Trevor, please, control your murderous thoughts." Edward said. Oh my god! They came to save me! Oh, I knew they would co — wait… did Edward say, TREVOR?! Trevor's here? He must be able to control his thirst now. I can't believe he's here!

"Murderous? Now, what could a yellow-eyed vampire do to someone filled with human blood?" Damian challenged, chuckling darkly.

"A lot." Trevor said.

I decided to show myself. And, anyway, I wanted to see Trevor again. I followed the voices and everybody came into view. I saw the Cullens in the back, arms crossed, stances pissed off. Then, I saw Trevor with his hands around Damian's throat, with Damian pressed up against a wall, not even touching the ground.

"Trevor." I said. He looked at me, as did everybody else.

"Alissa." He whispered.

Damian ordered his 'groomsmen' to capture me and shut me up. I just thought of stopping them from getting to me, and… and… a force field stopped them dead in their tracks. A FORCE FIELD?! I could never do that before. I guess when I was fully turned, my telekinetic powers amplified. Everybody just stared at me in confusion. I was wide-eyed myself; so confused. I smirked, and threw them all back with my mind. They hit the wall with a sound of two crashing boulders. Then, some more guards grabbed me from behind, and dragged me off. I tried to get them off of me, but I couldn't. "Let go of me!!" I screamed, and kept struggling against their grips. All the Cullens except for Trevor were fighting with the thugs that I just fought off. Trevor was now fighting with Damian. "Trevor! Help me! Edward, Bella, Alice, anybody!!" Then I was locked up in that same damn room that I was forced to get dressed in. I heard a bunch of thunderous sounds coming from the main room.

I sighed, and sat down. I had faith in the Cullens. They could take whatever Damian threw at them. There was a stack of books over on the west wall, and I went over and chose one to read. It was a classic: Pride and Prejudice. I've read it before, but I decided to read it again. So, I started reading that, and about half an hour later, I was over halfway through the book, and I heard angry voices from just outside my door, where the goons (guards) were. I heard the sick sound of rock being torn apart, and the door burst open. Trevor and Edward came rushing in. Shortly after, Damian and another guard followed, ready to kill. Damian looked furious. Edward went for the guard, while Trevor was fighting with Damian. Again. I just watched in horror as Edward and Trevor were fighting with two incredibly strong vampires.

Another ten minutes later, Damian's guard was ripped to pieces, and thrown into a fire. From the way Damian spoke, it sounded like that was his last thug. "Alright, Cullens…" he said the name in disgust. It really pissed me off. "You've won this time, but don't think I'll stop trying." And with that, he ran off, and was long gone.

Edward came up to me and pulled me into a tight hug. "Why didn't you tell us that you could make force fields?" he chuckled.

"I didn't know." I admitted. Trevor just stood back, watching as Edward and I hugged and talked. I saw slight pain on his face, but he hid it well.

"Well, anyways, let's go home. I'm sure you've had an exciting day."

"Ha! Exciting, not. Disturbing, very." I pulled away from Edward, and walked up to Trevor. He only looked at me when I tilted his head to look at me. "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked.

"For caring about me, standing up for me, rescuing me… coming back." I replied.

"No problem. But, when were you turned?"

"It's a long, sad story. Let's go home, and I'll tell you everything." I suggested.

"Okay." He said, and then he smiled a wide, bright smile. "Here. Take my hand. I have a fast way of getting home. Faster than running."

"Alright." I said, and then we were at home. "Awesome." He beamed.

After I told Trevor my whole story, he said, " Well, I should probably get going."

"What?" I asked, stunned.

"Back to Denali. I should probably go back, you know, to learn to control my thirst better."

"Yeah, uh-huh, nice try. I heard everybody thinking about how you told them that Tanya's family said that you could come home. What's going on?"

"Well… uh…" he didn't want to talk; that much was obvious.

"Oh. Trevor, there's no reason to be nervous around me. I have no beating heart or flowing blood, so you don't have to worry about the thirst problem around me. Even though there is NO problem."

Trevor sighed, then said, "Okay. I guess I can't argue against someone who can use my thoughts against me, so I'm staying." I smiled brightly, and hugged him. He hesitated for a minute, but then he hugged me back.

Bella's POV

We pulled into the school parking lot, and stopped. I could tell that Edward and Alissa were communicating through their minds, again, but, when I looked back at Trevor, Alissa and Trevor were staring into each other's eyes. Ali doesn't believe that anything is going on, but I can tell otherwise. Well, she doesn't admit that anything is going on. I smiled, shook my head, and looked out the windshield. I couldn't believe what I saw. I thought he would've gotten the message not to mess with us anymore, but apparently not. Because there he was, leaning against his motorcycle, Jacob Black. I got out of the Volvo, walked up to him, and he looked at me with so much longing in his eyes. He blinked, and it was gone. I sighed. "Jake, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Bells, I need to talk to you."


	14. Chapter 14

Bella's POV

Bella's POV

"Jacob, what is it? I need to go to class. In case you haven't noticed, we don't really get here that early. We get here with about two minutes to spare." I said, exasperated.

"I know, I know." He said quickly. "It's about that new leech chick."

"Her name is Alissa, Jacob. And it just so happens that she's one of my best friends. I consider her a sister."

"Sure, sure. Anyway, um… does she have any 'special'… abilities?"

"Yes, actually. But I don't feel at liberty to telling you what powers she has."

"We need to know."

"We? Oh, you mean the pack. Look, Jake, I've really got to go. So, I'll talk to you later, alright? See you." I said, and then ran off to first period. I heard Jacob sigh from behind me. I got up to the main entrance, and Edward put his arm around me and pulled me close. I looked over and saw Alissa talking to Trevor about something, but it was so low, even I couldn't hear."

Normal POV

"So, what exactly did you do in Denali?" I asked Trevor.

"I basically spent the whole time with Tanya and her family. We all went hunting together, and with there being barely any people there, it wasn't too hard to hunt animals." He replied.

I smiled. "Well, you don't have to worry about your immense thirst around me anymore. I am 100 indestructible. Well, unless you count other vampires and werewolves." I said, jokingly.

"Yeah. I was just wishing that I could smell your blood at least once more…. That sounds really weird doesn't it?"

"A little bit." There was a slight pause, and then we both started laughing. I loved this feeling. It felt so natural to be around Trevor, now. I was hoping it was going to go somewhere, I just doubted it would so soon. When we walked into the school, there were posters up everywhere for the spring formal this Friday night. It was Monday. Prom was at the end of the year. Like, two days before graduation. We got near the History classroom, I turned to Trevor, and said, "Well, this is my stop. I'll see you next hour."

Then he smiled and said, "Yeah, see you then," and walked off. I knew what was happening. I was starting to like him again.

I took my seat next to Angela, and she smiled and said, "So, you and Trevor, huh?"

"What?! No! We're just friends."

"A friend that you flirt with nonstop."

"I do not flirt with him nonstop. We're just friends."

"Yeah, I'll believe that when you stop flirting with him for two whole minutes."

"Angela, you are impossible."

She smiled brightly and said, "I know." Just then, the class got called to order.

When Angela and I got to Theater, Edward and Bella were already seated. I sat next to Edward, and Angela sat next to Bella. Apparently she needed to talk to her about her brother and me. Just as Angela started to talk to Bella, Trevor walked in, smiled at me, and sat down.

"Hey, Ali." He said.

"Hey, Trevor. How was Geometry?" I asked.

"I honestly don't know."

"You didn't skip again, did you?"

He chuckled. "No. I just didn't pay any attention."

"Oh, really? Where were your thoughts?"

"Focused on this girl I really like, but I don't know if she likes me back."

My mood fell a little, but being an actress, I brought it right back up. "So… who's the girl?" I pushed, as I nudged him in the side, playfully, a few times.

"I'll only tell you if I find out that she likes me back." He replied.

"Trevor, what girl wouldn't like you? I mean, look at you. You look like a god, to anybody, even vampires."

"Even you?" he asked.

I was a little confused, but I couldn't bring myself to lie. So, I just said, "Yeah."

I heard Edward chuckle a few times, probably something to do with what's going on in Trevor's head. I tried to get in, but he said, "Don't even try to get into my head. I learned more than thirst control in Denali. The taught me how to block my thoughts from certain people; you being one of them."

"That's no fair. You're mean."

"Never said I wasn't." he said, then smiled brightly.

I decided if Trevor wouldn't let me in his head, I could get into Edward's. 'He's going to ask her to the dance. I can't believe this. He doesn't know if Alissa likes him or not, but she's been flirting with him all day. Everyone knows that she would say yes. I mean, she's liked him ever since before he left.'

I inhaled a low gasp, then whispered to Trevor, "I would love to go to the dance with you."

He looked confused, but then he looked at me, and I motioned toward Edward with my head, and he nodded. After that, though, he smiled the biggest smile I have ever seen him give anyone. "And I didn't even have to ask you out loud."

"I still would've appreciated it if YOU had asked me for yourself instead of your brother, though." I playfully scowled.

"Okay, then. Alissa, would you like to go to the dance this Friday night with me?"

"Yes." I said, as I smiled radiantly.

The week came and went. It was already Friday afternoon. School would be letting out in about five minutes, but Alice couldn't wait that long. She dragged me toward my car, threw me in the passenger seat, and took off down the road towards our home. When we got there, she ran me upstairs to start getting me ready for the dance. She did my makeup, and as she did, Rosalie came in and started working on my hair. I really didn't protest, because they would've forced me through this anyway. But after my hair and makeup were done, Alice pulled me into her room and got the most beautiful dress I've ever seen out and handed it to me.

It took my breath away. When I put it on, I felt like a princess. When I walked downstairs, though, Trevor was waiting in his black tux talking to everyone else, facing away from me, and everyone who he was talking to stared wide-eyed at me. Trevor slowly turned around, and I heard his breath catch. He was by my side in a second. "You look beautiful." He whispered into my ear. "Actually, that's an understatement. You are far beyond gorgeous. I just can't think of the perfect word for it."

I would've blushed if I could've, and I said, "Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself." I chuckled. "Let's get going. We want to get a good parking space."

"Yeah, sure." And with that, we walked out of the house and into his Lamborghini, and sped down toward the school.


End file.
